


The Virginity Pact

by eatsnightlockforbreakfast



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsnightlockforbreakfast/pseuds/eatsnightlockforbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen has never had a boyfriend. It's no big deal, really, but she's starting her senior year at Panem High and she hasn't even had her first kiss yet. She can't start college, go into the "real world," without having kissed someone. But fortunately, she's not the only one with this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

_Peeta Mellark_. Katniss kicks her friend's dresser. _Peeta_ fucking _Mellark_. Of course that's who Madge would choose.

"Katniss, calm down! You're gonna break something." The offending girl scolds, which only causes Katniss to scoff. "What's your deal?"

"Out of the entire school, out of hundreds of boys, you can only see me with _him_? The most unattainable person to ever walk the halls of Panem High?" Katniss doesn't think that she's _that_ doomed to stay single. They're starting their senior year, and she's never had a boyfriend. Hell, she's never even _held hands_ with a boy.

Madge crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "That is a bit of an exaggeration."

"Madge, I'm pretty sure that every girl who's ever spoken two words to Peeta has wanted to date him. And yet, the entire twelve years we've gone to school together he has shown interest in no one."

"Debatable point."

God Madge can be stubborn. "Debatable?"

"Uhuh." She nods. " _You've_ never dated anyone."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "I've shown interest in guys, though!"

"Alright, sure." The blonde laughs. "Who have you shown interest in, Katniss?"

She thinks for a moment. "Well, there was that Thom kid when we were freshmen."

"The one that was in our algebra II class?"

Katniss nods.

Madge looks at her friend in disbelief. "You liked him?"

The other girl shrugs. "He had nice hair...clothes too."

"Okay..." Madge stands from her bed and moves to examine something on her desk. "You know why I think Peeta hasn't shown interest in any of those girls?" She looks up at her friend across the room. "I think that he's been interested in one girl this entire time, and that he's waiting for her to give him the time of day."

"And who would that girl be?"

Madge sets her trinket back on the desk. "You of course."

" _Me_?" That's it. Madge has lost her mind. "That's ridiculous."

"Come on Katniss, you've never noticed him staring at you in class?"

"In English? Well, yeah. But he sat across the room from me! Where else was he supposed to look?"

This brings a sigh from the other girl. "I'm talking about all the classes you had together. And in the lunch room. And the halls."

Katniss scowls. Peeta doesn't like her like that. He doesn't like anyone like that. For all she knows he could be gay! But she had noticed his eyes on her, especially as their junior year had drawn to a close. Her eyes had been on him too, but that's not something Madge needs to know. "He could have been staring at you." She offers.

"It's not like I've had a boyfriend for the past year or anything." Madge deadpans.

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't look at you."

God Katniss can be stubborn. Exasperated, she runs her hands through her hair. "I can assure you he doesn't like me, Katniss. I mean..." A light flips on in her mind. "Do you remember his painting that they put in the case in the school lobby?"

"Yes..." Katniss narrows her eyes. What is Madge getting at?

A smug grin settles over the blonde's face. "It was a painting of a girl in a field of dandelions. A girl with dark hair and tan skin."

"Coincidence." She huffs.

"Whatever. I know that he likes you, and you like him too."

"I do not like him!"

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of being with Peeta? He's a really good guy. And," she pauses for effect, " _and_ , his hair and clothes are way better than Thom's ever were."

This wins a laugh from Katniss. "Oh yes. Curly blonde hair, khakis, sweaters, button ups with the sleeves rolled up, every girl's _dream_." She says dramatically.

"My dream!" Madge's hand flies over her heart. "I wish that Gale would dress like that, even if it was only a few times a month!"

"Please."

The blonde chuckles. "You notice what he wears."

Katniss grunts and crosses her arms.

"Give him a chance." Madge crosses the room and squeezes her friend's shoulder. "Try to get to know him better. I really do think that the two of you would be great together."

Looking into the other girl's eyes, Katniss knows she's lost this one. She has a look of finality on her face, one that could have only been inherited from her father the mayor. Reluctantly, with a sigh of defeat, she agrees. "Fine."

xXx

The sound of books smacking onto the desk next to her causes Katniss to jump and nearly drop her phone. _Who in the-_

"Hey Katniss!" _Oh no_. A grinning Peeta Mellark sits in the seat beside her. "Looks like we're going to be neighbors for the next semester."

Katniss lets out a breathy laugh. "Looks like it."

"So how was your summer?" He asks after a short pause, always one to try and keep a conversation going.

Truthfully, Katniss wants to ignore him, to get up and turn in her summer english homework. It's the last period of their first day back, and she's beyond drained. Being surrounded by over a thousand people takes a few days to get used to again. But then she remembers the conversation she had with Madge yesterday, and decides that talking to Peeta for a couple minutes will be easier than dealing with her friend.

"It was...pretty good." She thinks a moment before adding more, "I got to spend a lot of time with my little sister, so that was nice. How about yours?"

"Ah," he shrugs, "the usual. I worked in the bakery a lot. Nothing too exciting."

"So no tales of summer love to return to Panem with?" Katniss drawls. Her eyes widen after a moment when she realizes what she said. What kind of question was that?

But Peeta laughs, and the sound isn't really as obnoxious as she always thought it was. Kind of nice really. He takes a deep breath and then sighs wistfully. "No, no summer lovin' for me."

"Damn." She snaps her fingers. "We could've had a musical moment."

"Well there's still you." He offers, sitting back in his chair. "I'm sure you had boys lining up at your door waiting to ask you to the boardwalk."

It's Katniss's turn to laugh, the thought is ridiculous. "No," she chuckles, "no boys at all actually."

"None?"

She shakes her head. "None."

"Huh." He sits back up and looks at her for a long moment. She fights the urge to squirm under his gaze. "Well, they're really missing out."

Katniss's eyes widen for a moment before she blinks rapidly to mask her shock at his words. What on earth is that supposed to mean? But then class starts and she never gets the chance to respond.

xXx

_**Katniss 3:45p.m.** _

_I talked to Peeta today. Just for you._

_**Madge 3:47p.m.** _

_Awww what a good friend. How'd it go?_

_**Katniss 3:48p.m.** _

_Fine_

_**Madge 3:48p.m.** _

_Fine?_

_**Katniss 3:50p.m.** _

_We just talked about our summers a bit before class. He wasn't a complete asshole._

_**Madge 3:51p.m.** _

_Peeta isn't an asshole at all._

_**Katniss 3:51p.m.** _

_Suree_

_**Madge 6:20p.m.** _

_btw kat, speaking to him once doesn't count as giving him a chance_

xXx

They end up having two other classes together, calculus and pop culture. He sits in the back with his friends in calc, and gives her little notice beside a quick smile at the start of class. She sits with Madge and ignores him completely. Pop culture, however, is a different story.

He walks in late, the last to arrive. Katniss has situated herself in the back right beside Clove Jennings. Madge-the only person she really considers a friend-refused to take the class with her, so she was more than relieved to see her chem partner from last year when she walked in.

Looking up at the boy who just came in, it's easy to tell that Peeta is feeling the same kind of relief when he spots the empty desk beside Katniss.

She tells herself that the expression is only because the only other open seat was beside some sophomore.

"Hey, Katniss." He greets quietly as he sits down. "I didn't know you were taking this class."

How would you? She almost asks, but she bites her tongue. He's just trying to make conversation, she should be nice. "Well, I am." She says with a shrug. "I figured it could be interesting...and probably an easy A too."

"Yeah." He grins and her stomach flutters a little. Peeta Mellark is annoyingly beautiful, but even more so when he smiles at her like that. "I love as a teacher, I think she'll make this a really great class." He stops for a moment and raises his eyebrows, grin morphing into something more playful. "And you're here too, which makes it even better." Then, just as quickly as it came, his confidence slips. "So, um, we'll have someone we know to do the partner stuff with."

Katniss forces a smile, but it quickly becomes genuine. Was he just flirting with her? Madge will kill her if she doesn't take this opportunity. She kind of even wants to take it. "I'm glad you're here too, Peeta. For partner stuff."

Her words bring a sweet smile to his face, but as with the day before class begins and their chance to talk ends. Or so Katniss thinks.

After class Peeta tells her that he looks forward to having the class with her.

"You just better be a good partner." Katniss says, swinging her back onto her back. "I'll expect your very best."

He laughs and follows her as she leaves the classroom. "No need to worry, Everdeen. Failure is something that I've never considered."

"I'm glad we have the same work ethic then." She glances to her right where he walks beside her. "This partnership just might work out."

"I really hope that it does." Katniss decides right then and there that Peeta Mellark's smiles are going to be the end of her.

Dammit, Madge was right. She likes him...really likes him.

xXx

"Sometimes I really wonder if not riding the bus is worth this." Madge frowns at the line of traffic in front of her. She and Katniss have taken turns driving one another to school since it was legal to do so. They both despise the bus, or the people that ride it rather, and so Katniss is a little surprised by the statement. When Madge sees that her friend is looking at her like she grew another head she backtracks. "Well, it's _worth it_ , but I hate parking lot traffic. Summer almost made me forget how obnoxious student drivers can be."

Katniss glances out her window at a raised pickup truck that's revving its engine. "I hear ya."

"God." Madge shakes her head at the truck when it peels out. Idiots.

"Nine months." Katniss reminds Madge as much as herself. "Only nine more months until we never have to deal with these people again."

"Sorry to inform you, hun," the blonde smiles regretfully, "but we are going to encounter their types for the rest of our lives."

"Not as often though."

"True." She nods, and they finally turn onto the main road. "Hallelujah!"

Katniss rolls her eyes at her friend and starts to hum along to the song playing on the radio. It was one of the summer's biggest hits, so the notes come to her easily and without much thought. She's lost in the bridge when Madge's words break up the sound.

"So," she drags the word out, her tone teasing, "Annie told me that she saw you walking with Peeta in the hall after third today."

With a shrug Katniss tries to dismiss it. "I was."

" _And_?" The other girl pries.

"We have pop culture together. I talked to him a little more..." For a moment Katniss considers whether or not to share any more. Not much happened in all honesty, but full disclosure is always best when it comes to Madge. "We decided that we're going to pair up for any group projects we get."

This brings a grin to the other girl's face. "Looks like things are shaping up quite nicely."

"What things?"

"Things for you and Peeta of course! Hmmm..." Madge taps her steering wheel in thought. "I give it Homecoming."

"For what? Peeta and I to get together?"

"Yep!" She smirks. "Six weeks? Plenty of time."

"You're crazy." Katniss tells her friend, but a part of her wants to believe the words. Maybe, just maybe, this year will bring some much needed excitement into her life...bring Peeta Mellark into her life. The thought isn't a bad one.

"I'm never wrong about this stuff, Katniss." Her best friend's self confidence in her abilities is exaggerated, but not entirely unwarranted. She has predicted several hook ups and relationships in the past. Madge lifts her chin as she drives and smiles winningly. "You'll see."


	2. September

 

The first couple of weeks back at school go as expected. Katniss’s class learns about all it means to be seniors at Panem High, the chorus of her classmates yelling “our house” still loud in her mind. Classes start and they’re eased into things again. It’s surprisingly easily actually. She expected more from her final year of public schooling. There’s homework, sure, but it’s nothing too strenuous. It’s actually nice to exercise her brain again.

 

She’s nearly bored to death in her calc class. None of her classmates remember anything about the unit circle-which, she didn’t either but she picked it up again like that-and so that’s all they have been doing.

 

So far, she’s spent a lot more time staring at the wall than actually learning. Sometimes it’s hard being smart.

 

Her english teacher is pretentious, which is nearly unavoidable these days, but not in a horrible way. She’s one of two girls in the fourteen student class, and he seems to like her well enough.

 

But then things start to pick up, the workload more like what she expected, and she knows that they won’t slow down again until June.

 

In pop culture Miss Trinket finally announces their first project: Music Legends. After spending a good twenty minutes brainstorming names and bands on the board, she tells the class to partner up and choose one.

 

Before Katniss even has the chance to turn to Peeta and ask him who he wants to do he’s up and at the board circling _Beyoncé_. When he returns to his seat next to her she raises an eyebrow.

 

“What?” he asks her.

 

“You know this whole partner thing means that we have to work together, right?”

 

Peeta’s eyes widen and Katniss thinks the expression makes him look just a little like a lost puppy. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just thought-“

 

“It’s fine!” Katniss laughs. “I didn’t have any preferences. But I have to ask…why Beyoncé?”

 

“Well,” he rubs the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that Katniss has picked up on, “she’s _Beyoncé_. A living legend…I mean, between that album she dropped out of nowhere and her VMA performance this year, doing anyone else would just feel wrong.”

 

Katniss leans her elbow on the table, narrowing her eyes at him. “I never would have pinned you for such a big fan of her. But I do agree, she’s a legend.”

 

Bringing up a blank document on his laptop, Peeta glances at her. “You, um, saw her VMA performance, right?”

 

She sits up and drops her jaw in mock offense. “Of course I did! I may not be the most cultured person in the world, but I don’t live under a rock.” That and Madge has insisted they watch the Video Music Awards together ever since they were in middle school.

 

“Okay okay,” he chuckles, and then he turns his screen toward her. “So, we definitely have to talk about that. Her sliding across the stage with a big “feminism” behind her was iconic.”

 

At his words, something inside Katniss swells. Not every guy would understand the significance of Beyoncé doing that, would actually think her standing up for feminism was something _positive_. She thinks back a couple weeks to when the class briefly discussed the latest nude photo scandal, which was really more of a sexual assault. Peeta didn’t laugh like a couple of the other boys did. He didn’t say that the actress deserved it, no, but called it disgusting. Peeta fuckingMellark. Could he stop being so perfect for like, one minute?

 

“Katniss?” The offending boy nudges her with his elbow.

 

“Oh, um, yeah?”

 

“You seemed a little spaced.” He smiles softly at her. _Ugh_.

 

“Sorry. Uhh…” she bites her lip and looks to see what he has written down. Bulleted below “VMAs” are the words: _surprise album,_ _dancing,_ and _family_. Interesting list. “I think we should probably talk about Destiny’s Child and her transition into a solo career. How she worked her way to the top.”

 

Peeta nods and begins typing. “Great idea.”

 

“And we should probably pick a couple songs to focus on…you have dancing on the list. Is that in reference to anything in particular?”

 

“Err, that looks weird doesn’t it?” And his hand finds his neck again. “I just meant that it’s something she’s really good at and known for.”

 

“Right. Well, we could work Single Ladies into it. That dance got _so_ popular.” Katniss cringes a bit thinking of all the men she’s seen in black leotards because of that song.

 

“You know,” Peeta starts with a mischievous glint in his eye, “I have a video of my brother doing it.”

 

Katniss leans in, eyebrows raised in interest. “Really?”

 

And for a while, she forgets how much Peeta and all his perfectness is supposed to bother her.

 

xXx

 

At the end of class they exchanged numbers. Madge was over the moon when she heard about that, said that things were happening right on schedule. But it’s only so that they can talk about their project, or at least that’s what Katniss tells herself.

 

When he texts her a couple days later, though, the conversation ends up being about a lot more than Beyoncé.

 

**_Peeta Mellark 9:24p.m._ **

_lol so what happened next?_

**_Katniss Everdeen 9:27p.m._ **

_well she started crying and we had to leave because her dress was ripped so badly. i felt bad but it was also really funny…that goat just latched on and would not let go. it still makes me laugh thinking about it._

**_Peeta Mellark 9:28p.m._ **

_poor girl_

**_Peeta Mellark 9:30p.m._ **

_at least you got to spend a little time at the zoo, what was your favorite animal?_

And it goes on and on like that. Her telling him stories about her life, him asking all the right questions to keep her going. Peeta talks about himself too, and she’s surprised _she_ actually has questions to ask.

 

They text until Katniss can hardly keep her eyes open anymore.

 

**_Katniss Everdeen 10:42p.m._ **

_i am falling asleep rn_

**_Peeta Mellark 10:42p.m._ **

_oh really?_

**_Katniss Everdeen 10:45p.m._ **

_yes_

**_Peeta Mellark 10:46p.m._ **

_i better let you do that then, goodnight katniss :)_

Typing has become increasingly difficult over the past ten minutes but she manages to get out the word “night” and hits the send button before curling up on her side and falling asleep.

 

xXx

 

“Come on, we are so late!” Madge says as she tugs Katniss through the parking lot the next Friday night. “The game has already started!”

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have taken so long getting ready!” She scolds her friend. “It’s just a football game.”

 

Madge glares back at her after she pays their entrance fee. “And also a date with my boyfriend that I haven’t seen all week! And,” she adds, flipping her hair back, “I also have appearances to keep up if I’m going to be voted best dressed.”

 

“Whatever.” Katniss rolls her eyes. Ever since freshman year her best friend has been _obsessed_ with superlatives. She’s been campaigning her whole high school career for this.

 

At the far end of the field they find their other friends sitting halfway up the bleachers. Annie and her boyfriend are snuggled close together and Gale and Johanna seem to be deep into an argument.

 

“Looks like we got here just in time.” Madge mutters as they walk up the steps.

 

“One of these days she’s going to end up punching him.” Katniss laughs. Those two have never gotten along, both stubborn as all get out. It’s actually kind of scary when they really get into it.

 

“Hey guys!” The blonde plops herself between her boyfriend and Johanna. “Did we miss anything good?”

 

Katniss offers a wave to her friends, which only Annie returns, and then sits on the edge beside Johanna. Thank god she doesn’t have a boy with her tonight. She’s not really in the mood to be seventh wheel.

 

In response to Madge, Finnick laughs. “Only if you count Bristol’s sad attempt at singing the National Anthem.”

 

“Be nice!” Annie scolds with a swat to his arm and then turns to Katniss and Madge. “No one has scored yet, but we’re pretty close. The ball’s ours and it’s third and two.”

 

After attending these games for four years, Katniss can finally understand what the hell Annie is saying. When she was a freshman and sophomore the only thing she could make sense of was when someone scored, and mostly because of all the cheering. But then, during the second home game last year, it all finally clicked. Watching the Mockingjays play has been a lot more interesting since then.

 

“They’re playing York right? The Wildcats?” She asks.

 

Annie opens her mouth to respond but then Johanna is yelling, “What team? WILDCATS!” and Gale glares at her like he wants to murder her.

 

“Johanna Mason I told you if you kept doing that I was going to fu-“

 

“Gale!” Madge pushes him back from where he had leaned over her. “Calm down! She’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

 

“And I do a pretty damn good job at it, don’t I brainless?” Johanna smirks and elbows Katniss.

 

Putting her hands up, Katniss shakes her head. “I am staying out of this one.”

 

“You’re no fun,” she sighs and turns back to the object of her irritation. “but you have to admit that Mr Quarterback gets way too worked up about high school football.”

 

It’s true, but Katniss stays quiet. No need to make Gale feel bad about something he loves. Football is what got him a scholarship to his dream school, and he feels a sort of debt toward his high school team. Whenever he can find the time he comes home to support them. It’s something Katniss understands, she has always hated owing people.

 

Miraculously, Madge gets Johanna to agree to let off for the night and they return to watching the game in companionable silence. Well, not silence, it’s not quiet at all really. But they’re not talking, just yelling for the players on the field with occasional commentary.

 

It’s moments like these that Katniss is starting to treasure. This is senior year, dammit, and she’s going to make sure she makes the most of it. They’re not going to be young forever so they’ll make every bit of time they have left count.

 

At halftime it’s 21-7 with the Mockingjays ahead. It was an amazing first half.

 

Johanna decides that she needs to give her ass a break from the bleaches and offers to get snacks for the group.

 

“I’ll come with.” Katniss stands. No way is she going to be left alone with the happy couples.

 

“Good,” she starts to make her way down the stairs, “you can help me carry everything.”

 

Together they walk down the length of the field and around the corner to the concession stand. It’s a somewhat lengthy walk, but neither of them bother with small talk. One of Katniss’s favorite thing about her friendship with Johanna is that silence between them is always comfortable.

 

Both lines are about twenty people long and Johanna groans. “Halftime lines suck.”

 

“Yep,” Katniss agrees, “but you offered-“

 

“I know, I know. But they still suck.” Huffing, she crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one foot. “Not as much as those damn bleachers, though.”

“Nothing ever pleases you.” Katniss chuckles.

 

With a smirk, Johanna waggles her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t say _nothing_.”

 

“What do you mean?” The other girl’s face pinches in confusion.

 

“I’m no stranger to pleasure, brainless,” she rolls her eyes. Katniss is too pure for her own good. “The right guy can be-“

 

“Ugh, I am stopping you there.” Katniss cuts her off. “Don’t be gross, Jo.”

 

“I’m not! It’s a normal part of life.” She places her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “You can’t be such a prude forever, Kat. What do you think is going to happen when you go to college next year? Hmmm?”

 

Katniss _so_ does not want to be having this conversation right now. Sex is…weird. And kind of terrifying. It’s an uncomfortable subject for her to say the least. “Can we please not talk about this right now?” she mumbles.

 

Dropping her hands Johanna sighs. “Fine. But you have to face reality sooner or later. And fucking is _fun_ , Katniss, you don’t know what you’re missing out on.”

 

“ _Johanna,_ ” she hisses, her face flushing red.

 

The offending girl just laughs and throws an arm around Katniss. “Just think about it. And if you decide that you _do_ want to get laid, I am totally down to help.”

 

Moving out from under her friend’s arm, she scowls. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

 

“Hmmm,” Johanna taps her chin in thought, scanning the groups of people around them, “let’s see…”

 

“Seriously?” Katniss whines and slumps her shoulders. There’s no use in protesting, that would only encourage her more.

 

“Uhhuh,” she replies absently, biting her lip in concentration. After a few more seconds her eyes light up, “Maybe you won’t even need my help, Mellark can’t keep his eyes off you.”

 

“Who? Peeta?” Katniss follows Johanna’s gaze and, sure enough, there he is. Staring right at her. When he notices that he’s been caught the blond sends a small wave in her direction. She returns it with a nervous smile and then turns back to the girl beside her. “We’re just…we’re friends. We partner for class stuff sometimes. It’s not like…” she tails off, feeling awkward.

 

“Sure, brainless, whatever you say.” Johanna steps forward, almost at the order window now, and glances back at Katniss. “But if I were you, I’d get on that. I’m sure he’d have no protests.”

 

“It’s not like that,” she repeats weakly. But then it’s their turn to order and the subject is dropped.

 

When Peeta walks in front of where they’re sitting near the start of the fourth quarter, though, Johanna seizes the opportunity and calls him over.

 

“Hey Peeta,” she grins wickedly, “excited for the game tomorrow?”

 

Katniss fiddles with the end of her braid. Of course that’s her excuse to talk to him. They both play soccer, on different teams of course, but they ride the same buses to away games a lot. Tomorrow they’re playing their rival school.

 

“Yeah!” he replies. “I’m a little nervous to be honest, but I know we’re ready. We just have to make sure that we bring our A game.”

 

“I’m sure you guys will be great. There’s a double win in our future, I can feel it.” The words are hurried, but truthful. Jo is extremely competitive and confident too. She doesn’t fool around when it comes to soccer. But she called him over with an ulterior motive. “Are you with anyone?”

 

“Uh,” he looks around, running a hand through his blond curls, “I have a few friends around. Why?”

 

“I was just thinking that you could sit with us for the rest of the game if you wanted.” And there it is. “There’s a spot beside Katniss.”

 

He agrees with a shrug, “Sure.” After offering hellos to the rest of the group, he sits at the end where Johanna directed him. “Hey Katniss,” he says with a soft smile that she can’t help but return.

 

“Hey. It’s been a great game, hasn’t it?” The Wildcats scored again during third, but the Mockingjays are only thirty yards away from their next touchdown.

 

“Yeah,” Peeta agrees, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they go the championship this year.”

 

“They’re well on their way…” Katniss trails off as the ball flies through the air and cheers when one of their players catches it. He weaves between the other team’s defense and books it into the end-zone. By then the entire home section is standing and cheering him on, bells ringing and feet stomping.

 

They make the field goal to put them fourteen points ahead once again. It ends up being the last score of the night and they win 28-14.

 

It’s weird to Katniss how natural it felt to have Peeta beside her for the last bit of the game. He fit right in with her friends, joking and yelling. She’s sure that there isn’t a person in the world that he couldn’t get along with.

 

It’s even weirder how natural it felt for him to hug her when he said goodbye.

 

As he had walked away, Katniss made the mistake of making eye contact with a smirking Johanna. But really, it’s not like that…

 

Is it?

 

She likes him, sure. But does she want to…to _fuck_ him? The thought still makes her feel weird, but she doesn’t dismiss it like she usually would. That’s what people who like each other do, right?

 

She hates to admit it, but Johanna is right. This is her senior year and she still hasn’t even _kissed_ anyone. She can’t go to college without having her first kiss. That’s ridiculous.

 

All the other stuff, well, she can think about it later. But getting that damn kiss out of the way seems like a pretty good place to start.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was late, guys! Things have been crazy lately...I really need to stop packing my schedule so full. Hopefully October will be posted in a more timely fashion, it's when we start getting to the good stuff!
> 
> Also, thank you to my beta prisspanem and my prereaders swishywillow and gentlemama for giving me the encouragement I needed with this chapter. You guys are the best!


End file.
